Change
by Polaricey123
Summary: A sequal to Control, this one-shot tells of the events that occured once Zelda returned home. Now Ghirahim is missing and it's up to Link to find him. Ghiralink, GhirahimXLink, LinkXGhirahim, sorry no lemon. Rated T


_**Change**_

_By Polaricey123_

Link sighed as he took another swig of his pumpkin soup. It had been cold for _hours_ and wasn't good anymore, but he didn't really care. Today was Valentine's Day and his lover was gone.

Of course, this world didn't exactly have a calender setting yet. Hell, it barely had a _time_ setting. But there came a special day once a year where all the couples in the sky would share their bonds with their partners in the strongest manner possible during this one day. Their love for each other was the strongest on this one day, and every couple felt it course through their veins. It's as though everyone knew that today was Valentine's Day and didn't need a calender to be told so.

Our hero gulped down another mouthful of cold soup and nearly spat it out in disgust. If he hadn't have had anything to eat for a while, he probably would've vomitted all over wooden floor of The Lumpy Pumpkin. He felt miserable sitting in the soup bar alone while others were enjoying their time with their boyfriends and girlfriends. His eyes glared up at the chandelier that he had worked so hard to replace only a few months ago; a tedious task that took just about everything he had to complete. Though he had to admit that it looked nice, it just made him feel even more resentful with the fact that the crystals on it were diamond-shaped; a shape that reminded him so much of his pale lover.

His thoughts trailed back to six months ago when he and Ghirahim spent that one blissful night together.

_*Flashback*_

Her mind still in a jumble about what she would say to her childhood friend, Zelda hurriedly ran into the Statue of the Goddess and knocked rapidly on the door with the green Triforce symbol on it.

No answer.

'_He must be sleeping,_' she thought to herself. She shook her head in disbelief, her braids swinging about with the movement of her head. '_Better get him up before he sleeps this entire day away_.'

She twisted the knob a few times, only to be hindered by its abrupt halt when it was turned midway.

'_Locked? That's odd, he normally doesn't lock up in case he needs to leave in an emergency._' She fumbled through her set of keys and unlocked his door. They each had a set in case one got lost, or the other needed to get into a locked room within the statue.

She pushed aside the light oak door and gaped at what she saw on her friend's bed.

The pale demon lord sat up and looked at her sleepily, still completely nude with only the hero's blanket covering the both of them. "Do you mind? Skyld and I are trying to sleep," he stated drowzily.

_Three hours later..._

"Zelda, you need to calm down!" Exclaimed the hero frantically.

"Why should I?" She shot back. "You never told me you were gay, Link! And, more importantly, that you had feelings for..._him_!" She yelled, pointing a finger at Ghirahim.

"And for a good reason! I knew you'd freak out if I told you!"

"So you thought that having me find you two in bed would be a good way to break it to me?" She folded her arms in front of her chest. "And all this time I thought you didn't feel like flying because of Groose's stupid stunt."

"You mean that freak with the red pompadour?" Asked Ghirahim.

The young goddess turned on him. "You keep out of this! This is all your fault, you stupid ingrate!"

His dark purple eyes turned hard against her. "You know what? I don't need this!" He turned and started walking in the direction of the forest when his teenage lover stepped in front of him.

"W-wait, Ghirahim. Where are you going?"

The older male smiled and cupped the side of the hero's face. "Don't look at me like that, Skyld. You're too cute when you're worried."

The Skyloftian raised his hand to his lover's white one and held it. "Where are you going?" He repeated.

"To take care of business," replied the other. Link recogzied that tone of voice. It was the same tone he used hours ago when he stated that he was going to kill himself.

Fear suddenly rushed through the hero as he squeezed his lover's hand. "Something's...different about you. You're not as flirtatious as before your defeat. You're...softer."

His dark eyes turned hard once again. He turned away from him and glared off into the distance. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm no different than I was back then."

Link tilted his head in confusion. "But you used to be-"

"I know," the other inturrupted coldly. "I use to be more...lively and emotional. But people change in the face of defeat, Skyld. Especially when that defeat forces them to realize that they were merely being used as a weapon, rather than an ally, by their master. I've done so much for Demise and-" He sighed irritably. "Forget it. I just... forget it."

The younger being reached out a hand to his lover, but it was immediately pushed away. "I've got things I've got to do." And that was all that was said before he snapped his fingers and vanished in a shower of colorful diamonds.

*_End Flashback_*

Link gave out an irritated moan as he swallowed the last of his could soup. He had been looking everywhere for Ghirahim since he teleported away half a year ago. He hadn't been sure he could've survive even a single month without the demon lord, but he thought that he'd return if he gave the older man the space he might have needed. Only two months had passed before the hero set out to find his lost lover. Naturally, his worst fear was that the older man had decided to end his life.

He had even gone so far as to ask the fortune-teller at the Skyloft Bazaar, who "Couldn't sense the presence of the one he seeks anywhere on the surface or in the sky." The possibility that he might've gone back to the past to his master's old realm was about as likely as Mogmas flying; the Gate of Time was destroyed shortly after he, Groose and Zelda all returned to their time period. The hero even tried to draw the Master Sword to get Fi's advice, but even after drawing the sword he doesn't get a response when he called her name. Only a faint blue glow emanated from the handle, which died seconds after it appeared. Either she couldn't escape, or didn't want to.

This left the hero at a dead end. Zelda was still pissed at him for not telling her about his feelings for Ghirahim, and even more so that he didn't even hesitate to return to the sky to look for his lover, yet he dreaded doing it when it came to visiting his friends. He had his doubts any of his friends would understand his need for seeking Zelda's captor, and had no doubt in his mind that her father already knew about him.

He suddenly had one last idea. It was a long shot, but it was the only one he had. There was an old friend of his who was a demon just like his lover, whom he was trying to help become human. He recalled the little girl he helped call him "Uncle Bats" since his real name is hardly memorable. He just might know the location of Ghirahim, or have some method of tracking him down. And after all the Gratitude Crystals Link had collected so far, he owed him at least this one small favor.

Suddenly full of energy with this new found hope, Link tucked away his now empty bottle and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. The impact of it caused the chandelier to fall from the ceiling and crash onto the table beneath it, shattering it completely.

The bartender's jaw nearly fell to the ground. "I...he just...but it...DAMN IT!"

_Back in Skyloft_...

The demon smiled as he sharpened a nail on one of his horns. "I see. And you seek this demon lord, Link?"

"Yes," replied the other. "Do you think you can find him?"

His grin grew wider. "Well, I doubt he's a demon _lord_, but if he's a demon then I can find him. I've got an old spell book that you just might find handy," he said dropping an oddly thin book into the hero's hands. "Go on, take it. I've memorized the entire book and have no use for it anymore. Take these ingredients to that potion lady's husband with a bottle of water and he should be able to make you a potion that will help you locate the one you seek."

Link's eyes scanned the ingredients. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But these ingredients...they're actual treasures instead of bugs."

"As most demon-based potions and spells will consist of. These treasures existed within our realm before bugs, therefore we've found them to be more useful. Also, one more thing: When that guy makes you this 'potion', if that's what you wish to call it, you might realize that it's in more of a gaseous form instead of a liquidous form. In order for its effects to take place, you need to sniff the entire scent directly from the bottle instead of let it go through the air. It loses its magical properties if it's defused into the air."

"Wait," Link said, confused by something. "The fortune-teller at the Bazaar told me that he couldn't sense Ghirahim's presence anywhere on the surface or in the sky. How can this potion help me find him when he couldn't?"

The demon shrugged. "I don't know. Most likely because who you seek is a demon and not a being of this world. That fortune-teller was probably seeking a denizen from this world. I don't know that for sure, though. Just a theory."

The hero smiled. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. Thanks, Bats. And don't worry, I'll do my best to get the rest of those Gratitude Crystals as thanks for this."

The other returned his grin. "Please do. I still cannot approach anyone other than that girl without them screaming. Although those cat-like creatures are pretty lovable when I see them at night."

The Skyloftian couldn't hide his bewilderment, but figured that frightening creatures would naturally find comfort in other frightening creatures. He waved good-bye to his creepy friend and left his humble abode. Once outside, he made his way to the Bazaar.

Once there, he dropped over at the Item Check. He smiled as he approached Peatrice, the Item Check girl. He always had fun while gathering and storing his belongings because of how much she fondled over him, as though she was anxious for him to scoop her up into his arms and carry her off into the sunset. He gave her a small wink as he put away his Cursed Medal and took out his bottled fairy. He also stored away a wooden shield that he had on him for a reason he could no longer remember.

"See you later, darling," he said flirtatiously as he gave her a small wave. She just about fainted as she sat back down at her station and watched him dreamily as he made his way over to the potion lady's stand. He walked directly over to her husband who no longer had the baby on his back.

"Greetings," the man said, still slightly tired. "And how may I help you, good sir?"

Link handed him a bottle of water, a Dusk Relic, an Evil Crystal and two Monster Claws. He watched as the other male crushed these ingrediants up with a hammer he seemed to pull from nowhere and mixed them with the water using a wooden spoon. He kept stirring the strange liquid until it turned bright green. He tapped the spoon on the side of the glass bottle to shake off any extra fluid, then placed the cork on the top of the bottle.

"There you are, sir. One Tracker Potion! Now, do you know how to use it?"

"Yeah, yeah, sniff directly from the bottle and not from the air, I've been told this before," the hero replied as he watched the green liquid boil itself into a green gas that fogged the insides of the bottle over .

"Ah, but that's not all you do. You've got to be thinking about the person or item you've been searching for and only that person or item. If your mind wanders for even a split second, this potion's effects will only result in a minor headache."

"I see. Well, thanks again," he said leaving the Bazaar.

Once outside, he sat down on the nearest bench he could find and placed his nose near the side of the cork. He wrapped his fingers around the top and skillfully removed it, replacing it with his nasal passages. He took in a deep breath of the fumes within the bottle, thinking about Ghirahim and all his beauty. He remembered the way he fondled over his body back at the Statue of the Goddess six months back and how he caressed every inch of it that same night.

Suddenly, images of that night were replaced with ones with Ghirahim standing at an altar. The location seemed to be in the same place as the old Gate of Time at the Temple of Time in Lanayru Desert. Link could clearly see that the remains of the Gate of Time were no longer there. Instead, an old slab of stone was in it's place with strange writing on it. Ghirahim was on his knees and squinting, trying to read the words on this rock.

Link wasted no time in setting off for Lanayru Desert once he was airborne again. His Loftwing was still calling out happily at being of use to its master, though the hero had been with his bird for four months now. He dropped his master above the hole in the cloud barrier and Link sighed contently when he felt the familiar ripples of air run through his hair. He aimed his fall for the Temple of Time and fell with precise accuracy, landing gracefully, thanks to his Sailcloth, near the Bird Statue. He turned to face the place where the Gate of Time once stood and saw that his lover still remained stationed where the potion had found him.

The hero froze temporarily before slowly approaching the one he had been seeking for six months. The other didn't need to turn around to know who it was that dared disturb him, but did so anyway in order to look his younger lover in the eyes. Link stopped his approach about five feet away from Ghirahim, eager to leap over to him and hold him close, but restricting his desires so they could talk about the events that had led up to this.

For a long time, neither said anything. The demon lord considered teleporting out and leaving his investigation for a time when his lover wasn't searching for him, but decided against it since he figured he'd put the boy through enough agony. Link eyed his partner up and down, taking into account the startling fact that the purple marks under his eyes seemed to fail at covering his exhausted appearance. The hero found himself unable to form a coherent sentence and feared that the other would flee upon seeing him, but was still so stunned by the beauty of his lover that he found himself unable to speak.

"Ghirahim," Link said when the silence became too much for him. The word felt sweet and revitalizing when he said it, as though he had eaten a Heart Plant covered in honey. His sky-blue eyes jolted with electricity once more, which they had lost their energy in the six months he had suffered without the other, who had to refrain himself from collapsing at the hero's feet. He had wanted to be with him so badly, but needed to find out for sure if he would never be reborn again. His search seemed worthless and petty in his desperation to be with the Skyloftian once again, but he had kept his chin up in search for answers with the knowledge that it might mean he would be with him in another life, as well as the rest of this one.

"Link," he stated weakly, his voice hoarse and dry. He was barely audible due to his weak vocal cords, which had become that way from his nightly fits without his lover. If he didn't have fits, he had nightmares where the hero would kill himself over his absence, or that something terrible would happen to him and he wouldn't be there to protect him. Seeing him not only alive, but fit and healthy was almost enough to make the demon lord faint from happiness.

He sighed inwardly as he continued to stare at the younger being. He was right six months ago when he said that he had changed ever since his defeat. These thoughts would never have protruded his head if Demise was still alive. He'd still be happy-go-lucky and have unpredictable mood swings. Not to mention his unnaturally erotic behaviors that often left him in awkward situations. He still couldn't believe half of the perverse things he had done to the Skyloftian back in those days, and most of those things actually _turned him on_! He, himself, had a bit of a playful side, but those things he did back then still horrified him to this very day.

"I missed you, Skyld," he blurted out. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him for leaving him behind without so much as telling him about his intentions.

The hero felt as though a stake was being driven into his heart. "I missed you too, Ghirahim. More than anything you can imagine."

Link walked the rest of the way over to the older being, who stretched out his arms in an inviting hug. However, the younger being merely cupped the side of his face with his hand. He knew what the older wanted, but figured that it could wait until later. He stepped to the side and kneeled down so he could get a look at the slab his lover was so fixated on.

The slab was dark blue, like a Timeshift Stone, only darker. It was a plain, rectangular slab of stone with tiny engravings in it. It was written in Link's familiar language; Hylian. He pondered why Ghirahim had trouble reading Hylian when he spoke it so well, but tossed aside the mystery as irrelevant at the moment.

His eyes scanned the words as he read them out loud, " 'O chosen hero. Listen to my voice as I speak to you from the edge of time. The path which you are destined to take will lead you to many hardships, as well as through hordes of enemies. This world is one of balance, for every good being within it there is an evil counterpart. The being within your sword, who was created long ago to aid you in your quest, is no different.' " He stopped long enough to glance over at his lover, who was still standing and intently focused on him and his words. The hero sighed before continuing, " 'This dark being was created as a servant to the evil force that you must vanquish. In many ways, this servant is strong. Yet, he is not vicious. This being has the same heart and soul as any divine being you might come across, yet this one hungers for power. His thirst for power has long been etched into his soul and only the defeat of his master can quench it. Though the defeat of his master will not eliminate his existance in this era, he will not survive to meet you once more in any other.' "

He paused again when he heard the other fall heavily to his knees. The demon lord glared at the stone in front of him. '_So that's it then,_' he thought to himself. '_I truly will never meet Skyld ever again once my time here is complete. I had a feeling that's what would happen, but hearing it is like making the decision final._'

He gasped from shock when he felt the boy kiss his neck tenderly. "It'll be okay, Ghirahim. I promise."

"You sound so sure," he remarked.

"Of course I'm sure. If Hylia truly didn't think that we belong together, why would she have brought you back?"

The demon lord glanced at the ground. "You don't know that she had that intention, Skyld."

"You don't know that she didn't. Besides, I know we'll always be together."

"Oh really now? And how, pray tell, do you know?" he asked playfully poking the boy's nose.

"Because we're still connected by that 'thread of fate', remember?" He asked grinning.

"So I've said," the older being replied with a sad sigh. "I just wish I could at least meet you again in another life, Skyld."

"Well, there's more written on this tablet than what I've read so far." He took a sharp intake of breath before reading, " 'However, before he takes his eternal rest, the servant will revert back into his weaponary form, much like your servant will once your quest is complete. This same weapon will most likely be passed down through the bloodline of the evil one whom you have yet to confront. Though the one within it might not wish to be of service to evil once his role has been fulfilled, he will forever be the loyal servant of your enemy. O hero, you must be aware that the sacred sword which you currently hold in your hand will only dominate over the sacred sword that your enemy wields if you have the courage and willpower to overcome the trials set before you. Despite their difficulty, you must persevere. I bid you good luck until you have need of my assistance at the Isle of Songs, o chosen hero.' "

Ghirahim glared at the stone slab in irritation. '_Great, not only will I not be reborn, but I'll still be under Demise's control long after I die!_'

The hero could sense what the other was thinking and turned to face him. "I don't think that what this says is true. I'll do anything to ensure you don't wind up in Demise's offspring's hands, Ghirahim."

The older being could only barely hear what he was saying over the stampede of thoughts coursing through his mind. They melted away in seconds when the boy suddenly pressed his lips violently against his own. Involuntarily, he ran a hand through the boy's shaggy, light brown hair and moaned into the kiss. Link gently pulled back from the kiss, earning him a gentle moan of protest from his older lover. "I promise, I won't let you fall into the hands of evil again.

"I'll be dead, hero. Why should it matter where I end up while in my blade form?"

"It matters to me," the Skyloftian replied. "Besides, if this stone is wrong about you falling into Demise's hands then chances are high it is wrong about you never being reborn. If you do wind up in Demise's descendant's hands, then there is a high probability that you won't ever come back. That's another reason I'm willing to fight to keep you in my possession as well as my descendant's."

The older demon was becoming more encouraged by his words. "If I don't come back as myself, what would I come back as, Skyld?"

The boy tilted his head in thought. His lips formed a sincere grin and he explained, "You once told me that we are direct opposites, correct? You are my dark side and I am your light."

"Yeah, I may have said something like that," Ghirahim replied with obvious interest.

"Well, perhaps you will come back as a dark form of me!"

The demon lord grinned hopefully. '_Yeah, maybe I _will_ return, after all!_' His newfound joy caused him to tackle his lover to the ground and pull him into an affectionate hug. Though he might be more self-controlled since his master's death, it was obvious that the older being was still rather overemotional at times. He started to reward his lover for cheering him up with a shower of butterfly kisses that trailed all over his body, raising a prominent feature in between both of their legs and realizing that they were about to have some intense fun for once in six months.

_Sometime during Ocarina Of Time..._

Saria tilted her head in interest as she watched her friend hang up the ominous sword over his bed. "Remind me again why you want to hang that thing up on the wall? It's so..._creepy_."

The green-clad boy sighed. "You just don't understand it. The Great Deku Tree said that this sword was treasured by my ancestor because it houses a being that he loved dearly." The boy traced a finger along the blade and over the grooves of the handle. "He said that this same being will return once I'm older. Seven years older, to be exact."

"A being that your ancestor loved...rests within that blade?" The girl covered her disappointment as best she could. '_So...it won't be me?_'

"Yeah. Shame I have to wait seven more years until I get to meet them."

"Oh come on, Link. I'm sure seven years will go by like that," she stated snapping her fingers to prove her point.

_**The End**_


End file.
